Good Enough
by Fate's Apprentice
Summary: "I love you." I hear it, I didn't say it. My eyes shoot open and meet his. He shrugs, "I do. Cant help it. I said it. It's the only thing I want. Just to hear it once..." -Sequel to 'If You Asked Me If I Love You'. Please read that first. SongFic. Hilson.


*Hey. I was asked to make a sequel and I did. This is called Good Enough, it's in House's POV, and uses Evanescence's song 'Good Enough.' This is a good bit ooc but I tried to keep it in character as much as I could. It's just that, in these dark Huddy days, we need as much Hilson fluff as possible.

Un-Beta'd All mistakes are mine.

I don't own them, but oh the thing I would do if I did...!

* * *

**GOOD ENOUGH**

_Sequel of: If you asked me if I love you._

By: Fate's Apprentice.

* * *

It was late. The hotel clock on the nightstand behind Jimmy said it was 2 am. So correct that, it was early. And I couldn't believe I had said that. Don't get me wrong, every little word I had said was one hundred percent correct. But why did I say it! I mean, I could have just turned him around and kissed him instead of telling him I was in love with him.

_Maybe you want to let him know he's different? Maybe you thought that if you just kissed him, there was the chance that this could just be a fling? And you wouldn't be able to handle having just a fling with him. You want a relationship. _

"Shut up!" I muttered as I stared down at my feet. How come that little voice inside my head sounded so much like Jimmy?

Wilson didn't notice my little outburst. He was too busy looking right through me. That was very unnerving. Then, after a few moments, he seemed to come back to earth. He met my gaze, and the look he had in his eyes was the same he had had just moments ago. It made me shiver. He took a step forward.

"You love me?" he questioned and I couldn't help but curse myself. I stared at the ground and forced out the lie, I had told him I would give. "No."

I looked up and he had cocked an eyebrow up at me, amusement sparkled in his eyes, tinged with sweet hope. A crooked smile graced his lips and I had to bite my tongue and force my head down, so I wouldn't become victim to his spell.

"Greg." he said simply, in just over a whisper. A hand caught my chin and forced my head up. My eyes met his and what I had been trying to prevent from happening happened...

_Under your spell again._

I forced my eyes closed, but it was too late. "Open your eyes, please, for me." he whispered in a tone filled with longing that pulled at something in my chest and made it ache. I was starting to think he had found out what power he had over me, and was more then willing to use it. I opened my eyes again and met his dark pools of chocolate.

"You have a way out, you know? All you have to do is walk out that door, and we forget this ever happened." I whispered, my voice unsteady, probably because his hand was touching my face. Soft skin against my stubble, eyes set determinedly. He wasn't going to give this up.

"I don't want to forget this ever happened. I want this. Don't you?" he whispered, cautiously.

_I can't say no to you._

I take a breath and, staring anywhere but him, nod, ever so slightly. He relaxes, a bit, and forces my gaze to meet his. I almost feel like I'm drowning and can see a million different colors in my eyes. I force myself to take a breath and try to clear my head, but cant. His smell is intoxicating and he's way too close.

"If you want me, all you have to do is say it. Say you love me. Then I'm yours." he pleads. He's like a drug. Worse then Vicodin, or Heroine, or Ketamine, or anything... I force my eyes shut.

"I love you." I hear it, I didn't say it. My eyes shoot open and meet his. He shrugs, "I do. Cant help it. I said it. It's the only thing I want. Just to hear it once. That would be enough. Please, Greg. Just once." he pleads with me. It's not the worst he could ask of me. There was much worse. And if it means I get him... Oh, who am I kidding? Even if it wasn't just once, even if there was nothing in it for me, I cant say no to him.

_Crave my heart and it's bleeding in your hand._

"How do you know I do? How do you know that I just wasn't lying before?" I whisper hoarsely. Just stalling. We both know it.

"I don't." he replies. My eyes shoot open once more to see that he's not just humoring me. He really isn't sure. I bite my lip to keep the words from flying through my lips. He's really unsure. He's scared out of his mind.

"If I'm wrong all you have to do is tell me you don't. Once more. Tell me you don't love me, tell me it and mean it. I'll go. And this will have never happened. I'll go back to pretending that being your best friend is enough and you go back to pretending you don't know. Or..." he trailed off. My blue eyes were on his, and I was trying to convey the though that I thought he was nuts. There is no way in hell I'd ever go back to that, even if there was some possible way I could say that I didn't love him and actually look like I meant it.

It was becoming blatantly obvious to me that he didn't know.

"Say you love me and mean it. Say you love me and I'm all yours. I'm not even dating anyone now. Say you love me and well go back to Princeton and you can tell anyone you want that I'm yours and I'll never ever look at anyone else ever again. Tell me you love me. Tell me you want me. Tell me that you're mine. Tell me you love me." he bordered on begging me. I bit my lip. I already knew the outcome of this, cuz' lets face it...

_I can't say no to you._

I met his gaze. I bit my lip. I forced my eyes to lock with his: the only way to show him I meant it. And I did. With a resigned sigh, I felt a crooked smile touch my lips.

"I love you...very much." I whispered, just loud enough for him to hear. His eyes lit up and a very happy smile graced his lips.

"I love you too." he whispered back, "Very much." and then leaned forward and kissed me, single handedly managing to take my breath away. His lips against mine, I felt... okay.

His tongue flicked over my lower lip, asking for entrance. It was immediately granted, with a low growl. I slipped my arms around his torso and felt his arms slip around my neck. I kissed him, with a passion I didn't know I possessed. But trust me, I wasn't sweet, or gentle, but I wasn't rough either.

I pushed his backward and just before I was going to push him down on the bed he switched us and pushed me onto the bed. He looked down at me with a crooked smile.

_Shouldn't let you torture me so sweetly._

He climbed on top of me and straddled my waist. I pulled him down by the collar of his button down shirt and kissed him, lustfully. My arms wrapped around his neck and I felt his rest on my sides. I pulled at his brown short locks, and he kissed me harder. My arms slid down and found the bottom of his shirt, I pulled it up. He pulled back from me and with a smirk pulled his shirt over his head. I chuckled and pulled him back down to me.

I kissed him, sweetly on his mouth and then down his jaw. He groaned and I smirked as I nipped at his neck. He rolled his shoulder as my fingers rubbed at them, gently.

_Now I can't let go of this dream._

I pulled him down with me, and he obliged, slipping to the left of me and laying there. His eyes ran me over. I sat up and looked over at him. He sat up too. He grabbed the bottom of my t-shirt and pulled it up over my head. He threw it to the floor.

He stopped and looked at me. I raised an eyebrow. "Tell me I'm not dreaming." he whispered his eyes scanning my torso. My eyes fluttered to his and I grabbed him by his arms and kissed him gently on his lips then leaned forward to whisper in his ear, "We're not dreaming. Although, that might be best for you in the long run."

He pulled away from me. "No. You cant talk me out of it. I love you. I don't want anyone else." then he pressed his lips to mine and kissed me breathless. We parted and I grinned at him.

"What?"

"_I can't breathe but I feel..._

_Good enough,_

_I feel good enough for you._ "

He looked at me surprised. "You have always been good enough." he whispered.

I rolled my eyes and chuckled, "You're such a girl."

He rolled his eyes back at me. "You said you love me."

"I do. You're still a girl though. And the girl in this..." I gestured between us.

"Relationship." he finished enunciating it like I was a toddler. "That's okay though."

I chuckled and rolled my eyes and he grabbed me by the back of my neck and pulled me to him, crushing his lips to mine and nipping at my lower one. I moaned and he swiped his tongue through my lips and tickled the top of my mouth. I help him against me by his wist and he wrapped his lengthy arms around my neck.

_Drink up sweet decadence._

I held his against me and had no intention of ever letting go. He was mine. He dragged his lips off of mine and kissed, sucked, and nipped along my jaw and down my neck. Drawing many noises out of me that I would have normally bit back. I gave up on that, what felt like ages ago. I won. I got Jimmy. I win.

"Do you want me?" he asked, teasingly as he fingered the rim of my jeans.

_I cant say no to you._

"Yes!" I hissed out in exasperation. He actually giggled. I didn't even know he was capable of making such a sweet sound. Note to self: Make Jimmy giggle more.

_And I've completely lost myself, and I don't mind._

I wasn't acting like me anymore, and I didn't care. The only thing going through my head was how to get jimmy beneath me. Finally, I just decided to do it the easy way. I pulled him away from my jeans and back up to me, and proceeded to kiss him senseless. He made a whimpery kind of moan sound that I promised myself I would get him to make again.

I rolled us over so that I was straddling Jimmy and he certainly didn't seem to mind too much. I chuckled at the pout on his lips and kissed it away until he was puddy beneath me again.

I ran my fingers over the bulge in his pants and chuckled at the moan it drew from him.

"Greg...please..." he lifted his hips, indicating he wanted me to take his pants off. I grinned.

_I cant say no to you_

_

* * *

_

We both laid gasping on the bed. Jimmy's naked body pressed into my own. His head resting on my shoulder and pressed into the side of my neck so that each breath he let out fanned that side of my neck with sweet warmth. His limbs tangled in mine and my arms wrapped lazily around his waist.

_Shouldn't let you conquer me so completely._

He kissed the side of my neck lazily, letting me know he was still awake. So was I. Too afraid that I would wake up with him gone. He must have had the same fear.

"If I go to sleep, will you still be here when I wake up?" he whispered, cautiously.

I sighed and ran my fingers through his hair, sleepily. "I plan on it." I replied. He seemed to deem that good enough.

_Now I can't let go of this dream_

_Can't believe that I feel..._

_Good enough,_

_I feel good enough._

_

* * *

_

I woke up to the relief of him still being in my arms. My leg didn't hurt to bad, so I didn't plan on disturbing Jimmy's sleep. That's why I jumped slightly when I felt his finger intertwine with my own at his side and his lips press a small kiss to the side of my neck.

He chuckled, "I'm awake."

"Figured that out." I chuckled back, and using my free hand, mussed his hair.

I lay there in this very intimate embrace, soaking up how good it felt to just get him. To win for once.

_It's been such a long time coming, but I feel good._

_

* * *

_

It was quiet on the way back to Princeton. A good kind of quiet. Our hands interlaced between our two seats as I drove. I disturbed the silence, "Did you mean it?" I asked softly, glancing at him.

He didn't have to ask what I meant. He already knew I meant about him being mine. About us actually being a couple. About him never even looking at anyone else again. About me being able to out us to whoever I want.

He chuckled. "Yes. But it's a two way street. I get to do the same." he replied, squeezing my hand as we passed the little sign that said, 'Welcome to Princeton. Pop. 14, 203.'

"Fine with me." I responded.

"This is real, Greg. Nothing's gonna change it." he whispered, knowing my thoughts as well as he knew his own. I knew his too.

"She can't fire us. It's not like we're either's boss. We're equal technically on that." I answered his own thought.

_And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall._

_Pour real life down on me._

_

* * *

_

When we got out of our car and headed up to my apartment that we had been both currently sharing, before our little trip, I stopped and watched him go up to my door and pull out his key, unlocking the door. _Am I good enough? _

_'Cause I can't hold on to anything this good._

_Am I good enough for you to love me too?_

Without even turning, Jimmy did his own little Houdini, "We're both good enough, babe."

I jumped at the term of endearment at the end. I couldn't help but smirk and limp up behind him, wrapping my arms around his waist. I rested my chin on his shoulder, "You have no idea how hot that sounds coming from your lips, babe." I chuckled when he shivered and groaned in agreement. We both stood in the doorway like this for a little bit.

"Your actually mine, right? There's no one else?" Jimmy asked me in a cautious whisper.

_So take care of what you ask of me,_

_'Cuz I cant say no to you._

I took a breath and nuzzled his neck gently. "Don't be such a girl, Jimmy. But... there never will be anybody else. Never was." I whispered the last part in his ear. He shivered with pleasure and turned into me. He pressed his lips against mine. And guess what?

****

_I feel good enough._

**_

* * *

_**

****

*This took forever to write. Well, I hope you guys enjoyed. Please Review! This took a lot of work...

MY HILSON KISSING SONG!:

**House and Wilson sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. When will everybody see, that they are meant to be? House and Wilson sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. Cuddy and House will kill each other, plus there's the fact that Cuddy's a mother. Cameron wants to fix him, what's there to fix? House and Wilson are the perfect mix! Cuddy wants to make House something he will never be; a P-R-O-J-E-C-T. Wilson loves House for who he is, all he wants is for House to call him 'his'. House and Wilson sitting in a tree, for E-V-E-R, finally.**

**YAY! Review!***


End file.
